<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[鋼焰] 明火 by Clairechang1997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375599">[鋼焰] 明火</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairechang1997/pseuds/Clairechang1997'>Clairechang1997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Dom/sub Play, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairechang1997/pseuds/Clairechang1997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>禁止明火，所以在看不到的地方，想要燒得多熱烈都可以。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[鋼焰] 明火</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-草稿，80%機率ooc<br/>-小朋友學打字<br/>-應該會有bdsm但著重D/S，我流D/S希望沒有冒犯任何人<br/>-98%機率會坑<br/>-200%機率會開車</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「你有聽過支配與服從嗎？」</p>
<p>在沙發上百無聊賴的青年突然迸出了一句驚人的提問，不過比起失聯三個月、又在下班時間前像旋風一樣闖入馬斯坦古大總統辦公室的這個行為，那這個問句好像也沒那麼驚人。馬斯坦微不可察的蹙了下眉頭，「像是性虐待？我不覺得這和我的睡眠問題有什麼關聯，或是你只是在為某種黃色笑話鋪梗？」愛德華輕鬆的笑了起來，出乎預料的不帶嘲諷，羅伊看得出來愛德談論這件事的時候很放鬆，彷彿只是在討論晚餐的選項一般。</p>
<p>「掌權對你而言成為了一種工作，不是嗎？你會累的吧？你平常休息的時候都做些什麼啊？」愛德依舊躺在馬斯坦辦公室的沙發上，但他翻了個身，趴在扶手上瞟了一眼正在嘗試要辦公的人的表情。馬斯坦感覺自己臉上的肌肉抽動了一下，但還是耐著性子回答了。</p>
<p>「我在睡覺。」<br/>「你只是試著睡覺。」</p>
<p>愛德眯起眼睛盯著他看，「而且你很清楚我問的不是這個。你沒有任何休閒娛樂，興趣？任何事情能讓你暫時抽離這些正常人根本連一分鐘都扛不住的壓力，然後你這個混蛋只會將自己鎖在家等著有一天不用彈指就可以把你自己引爆，難道不是這樣嗎？」愛德做出這些指控的時候語氣很輕，但眼睛一刻也沒有從馬斯坦身上移開。大總統看起來有話要說但愛德華沒給他機會。</p>
<p>「你知不知道你自己這三個月瘦了多少？我覺得連看報紙的民眾都能看得出來，也許不久後雜誌會來採訪你的減肥秘訣吧。但、你真的認為這樣撐得下去？」愛德的眼睛一瞬間鋒利起來，把馬斯坦到口邊的反駁瞪了回去。大總統低下頭看著手中的紙張，吞了口口水，最後只說了句：「我很好。」</p>
<p>愛德嗤笑一聲從沙發上彈了起來，筆直走向辦公桌然後雙手按在桌上彎下身子，馬斯坦直到他走近才驚覺愛德華已經不是坐著的他可以平視的身高了。現在的他整個人被頭頂上亮晃晃的燈照得刺眼，金色髮絲梳攏在腦後，他可以看見柔順的髮絲從他耳角滑落，這時候他才意識到愛德華靠得多近——太近了。馬斯坦不知道愛德要做什麼但他屏住了呼吸——但愛德華只是在能數得出他睫毛的距離盯著他看，在馬斯坦受不了推開他之前抽回了身子。「看來中尉說得沒錯，真的這麼糟。」</p>
<p>馬斯坦伸手捏了捏眉心，嘆了口氣。「如果你又是一個霍克愛派來“找我聊聊”的朋友，那你的標準台詞是：『我盡力了，他沒那麼糟，休息一會就會沒事的。』廁所在左邊，右轉茶水間有咖啡和茶點，你自己來。」<br/>「你這個說辭只能騙到你自己。」愛德聳肩，剛剛他已經清楚地瞄到對方眼下的陰影－－絕對不是三兩天的失眠可以造成的，削尖的頰和略為寬鬆的領口和肩線彼此互為佐證，無聲的尖叫這個身體的極限，雖然不是甚麼重創但也沒有無害到可以輕忽而不留下任何後遺症。</p>
<p>已經讀同一個句子第三遍的大總統決定放下公文，畢竟這個傢伙可能比半個人厚的南方戰事簡報及下半季預算報表還難應付，「那你覺得一頓晚餐能讓你心滿意足嗎？你知道皮雪曼家的餐館重新開張了。」愛德華瞪大眼，立刻被轉移了心思，至少羅伊目前這麼認為。</p>
<p>「你是說有全中央最厲害的鯷魚義大利麵的那個皮雪曼？怎麼可能沒有人告訴我！」<br/>「現在有個人告訴你了，而且還訂了八點鐘兩個人的位子。」<br/>「你知道我會出現？」<br/>「阿爾知道你會出現。」羅伊勾起一個招牌的迷人微笑，但愛德沒有錯過裡頭的疲倦。<br/>「現在才⋯⋯六點一刻，我如果今天不把下半季預算核完，明天被做成義大利麵的就會是我了，你知道霍克艾。所以你何不回家換個衣服，在家舒舒服服的等大總統牌計程車按響你家門鈴？」心不甘情不願撈起沙發上的外套，愛德華走出門，擺了擺手。<br/>「你知道我住哪裡。」</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>羅伊馬斯坦古當然知道支配與服從是什麼。</p>
<p>不表示他很熱衷或是沈迷，只是他在城市待的夠久了，知道人們在不見光的地方會如何投射自己的慾望，他從來不批判但也從來不認為他會對這樣的事情感興趣。平時他不介意讓愛德窩在辦公室，今天支開他一方面是他真的得把這批報表看完，另一方面從鋼之鍊金術師口中聽見戀物癖的專有名詞還是挺讓人震驚的，他需要一點空間來想出一些逃避這個話題的方案。他很久沒有審視自己的生理需求了，無論是食慾或是其他方面的慾望都在他瘋狂升遷的過程中被擺到了生滿灰塵的架子最上方。他並不在意自己處理性慾的管道——意思是不在意性別或對象，只要在恰好的時間和氣氛便可以有個美好的夜晚，他甚至是去那些俱樂部應酬的——你不會想知道那裡的成員有多少百分比在政府機關工作的。但他最近光是和睡意在床上搏鬥就已經耗掉他所有應該花在床上的精力了，根本想不起來上次和另一個人一起躺在棉被裡是什麼情況。</p>
<p>但支配與服從、虐待他人以及被虐待並從中得到快感——那完全是另一件事情。警覺自己正在中央最高權力機關的辦公室裡想著這些事情讓他耳根有點微紅，人員薪資、膳食、外宿交通費用核准；辦公室經常性消耗物資不需要調整這麼多吧？根據上半季度的實際支出需要減少增幅；戰事與醫療補助吵個沒完還是安排個會議一次喬到好吧⋯⋯沈入思緒的大總統在最後一頁簽上名字後，抬起頭順便活動僵硬的手腕，看下時鐘低聲咒罵，抓起外套快步走出辦公室。</p>
<p>旅行後的晚餐有點像某種慣例，愛德回到中央後總會神奇的在某個不用加班到太晚的夜晚突襲辦公室，如果馬斯坦猜對日期他們就會在氣氛良好的餐酒館享用一頓晚餐，如果愛德來得早或晚了幾天那麼他們就會隨手推開某家街角的深夜小吃攤的門。但不論周圍坐的是醉漢還是貴婦，愛德都會以驚人的速度消滅他眼前的所有食物，有時候羅伊甚至不知道他能不能分辨他吞下肚的到底是什麼食材，還是只分成蛋白質和澱粉和甜到發膩的精巧糕點。而且他仍能找到咀嚼的空擋把旅途中所有英勇事蹟（和隨口帶過的大量麻煩事和災難）倒在羅伊的盤子上。他倒是不討厭這樣的晚餐菜色，他也習慣將巨大的道德難題包裝成隔壁辦公室的同事紛爭來向愛德華徵詢意見，不可否認少年——（更正，青年，他心中的愛德華對這個用詞表示不滿）的觀點總是直白卻又一針見血。</p>
<p>在兩人都沒注意到的時候，這樣的傍晚也成了某種小小的特別時刻。</p>
<p>然而今晚羅伊的晚餐桌上還擺著一根難啃的骨頭。</p>
<p><br/>當愛德華面前已經有兩疊空盤子並第三度打開菜單的時候羅伊以為他可以倖免於稍早的話題了，但利索加點完的金髮青年沒有要放過他的意思。<br/>「你知道自己需要什麼嗎？」<br/>「我知道我需要休息，規律飲食和，根據你今晚加點的數量可能還需要加薪。」<br/>「你還需要別的。」<br/><br/>他其實很清楚自己的狀況，心理上和生理上的，長期過勞、缺乏睡眠、夜驚、飲食習慣或許有改善的空間（根據哈勃克的證詞則是：幾乎沒看過總統在吃飯時間吃飯，全都在吃一些垃圾食物——在被霍克愛中佐沒收之前。）、壓力型胃痛等等。他不是沒有想過改善這些，但大總統的日程表之中實在是塞不下更多行程了，況且這也不是什麼緊迫的任務。<br/>「我不是叫你去參加變裝派對什麼的，只是你真的需要有脫離這個身分的方法，就，你知道，逃跑的地方？避風港？我不知道合適的詞是什麼。」<br/>「我並沒有被關著，鋼」<br/>「你被你自己關著。」<br/>「我沒有－－」「所有－－所有這些事情你都攬在身上壓在心裡，我假想你會跟霍克艾中佐討論你的感受？但如果真的是這樣，那她也不會煩惱到來找我。」<br/>「你需要幫助。你需要發洩，隨便什麼都好。如果你不做我不排除聯合中佐一起強迫你。」<br/>  <br/>「所以你期待我做什麼？要我對你掏心掏肺講得一把鼻涕一把眼淚嗎？還是要幫我預約心理諮商？然後浪費納稅人的錢讓我坐在那裏跟那個老女人或是老先生乾瞪眼50分鐘？」<br/>「如果這兩個你都不想做，那我還有一個提議。」</p>
<p><br/>馬斯坦沈默著聽完青年的提案，並成功無視了其他用餐者精彩的表情。</p>
<p>他張嘴試著說些什麼但嘗試了幾次都沒有吐出多少有建設性的字眼，最後他只能說出腦袋裡面最大的疑惑。<br/>「再說一次為什麼是我？為什麼是這個、遊戲？你如果只是對我有那方面的興趣你大可以直接開口，看在多年同事關係上我不一定會拒絕你的。」<br/>「這不是遊戲，這叫建立關係。你有幾個不在軍部工作的朋友？」<br/>「我的交友圈很廣泛。你、阿爾馮斯、葛蕾西亞......　聖誕節夫人？」<br/>「家人不算。那些只認識一個晚上的小姐們也不算。」就算馬斯坦嘗試他也不覺得能回想起那些女孩們的名字。<br/><br/>「先不提我有一百個拒絕你的理由，請給我一個我為什麼要答應你的理由？」<br/>愛德華深吸了一口氣，「因為我在乎你。」這些年的成長雖然磨掉了金髮青年的一些彆扭，但這是他坦率的極限了。共事多年馬斯坦還是看得出來，愛德華的臉漲得通紅，不全是因為兩杯1983年的紅酒。<br/>他其實一直都知道少年的小心思。但他一直認為那只是錯覺，是一種錯誤的投射，他曾以為約定之日後走遍世界的少年會從這種幻象清醒過來，看來是他想得太簡單了。<br/>「我很榮幸但是——」<br/>「我不是要你和我交往。」<br/><br/>「我只是想幫忙。」愛德華瞬間收起臉上的侷促，換上銳利的眼神「你不是不想要這個，你只是不知道自己想要這個。」</p>
<p>今晚大總統啞口無言的次數可能來到了整年度的新高。</p>
<p>「所以你要試，還是要拒絕然後我直接請霍克愛把你打包給我。」<br/><br/>「你的好意我心領了。」</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p><br/>整趟車程愛德華出乎預料的安靜。也許是酒精使他的判斷失準，也許愛德華真的長成沈穩的大人了。他也沒想過自己會喝得這麼醉就是了。<br/>當愛德華開著他的車停在他家門口底下時，他把腦袋裏頭唯一出現的句子說了出來。</p>
<p>「你現在要把我帶回家硬上嗎？」  <br/>金髮青年紅著臉翻了個大白眼。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>